Spaceman
Spaceman is a playable character in LEGO Worlds, released with the Classic Space DLC and is presumably based on the minifig designs from LEGO, released originally in 1978 and 1979. There are currently five different models of the Spaceman: Black, Blue, Red, White and Yellow. Description From Brickipedia The Classic Spaceman has {same-coloured} legs and torso with a classic space logo on the torso. He has the 001 smiley head and wears air tanks and a helmet. The Spaceman, is a common Character in the Classic Space biome, the Moon. The various Spacemen can be found wandering the surface, driving buggies and running from giant Space Spiders. The Spaceman has several unique idle animations, including bouncing up and down as in low gravity as well as throwing a cookie into the air then eating it. Background From Lego.com “Greetings, strange creatures. I come in peace!” This brave and intrepid space traveler doesn’t quite realize that he’s not out exploring the cosmos. The Spaceman walks in long, slow bounds across the landscape, somehow ignoring the fact that gravity is perfectly normal for everything else around him. He’s friendly and fearless, always happy to investigate a strange new place or salute a stranger with a universal-greeting hand gesture, but his unshakeable belief that he’s dealing with alien creatures and worlds can lead to a lot of confusion for everyone involved. The Spaceman carries a sci-fi gizmo for just about any situation, including hi-tech binoculars, a grappling hook, a jetpack and even a tiny, remote-controlled space rover. Just be careful if you startle him into thinking that you’re an attacking hostile alien – his futuristic Electro-Zapp blaster fires a zig-zagging electric beam that can zap the hair right off a minifigure! Quests Notable Quests for the Spaceman characters include building and painting a giant flag or building a Space Communications center (both are Brick Builds), freeing a Space Alien from his crashed spaceship, and building onto existing buildings using the Build Tool. There are also quests to protect a Spaceman from Giant Space Spiders, take a photo of the Spaceman with his friends or collect tiny Purple Spiders. Notes * Not to be confused with the Astronaut. * There are five different colours, corresponding to the original five colours released in 1978, 1979, and 1984. * Red was the most common in early LEGO releases, followed by White, the other original colour. The rest were added a little later. * According to the creator of the Classic space theme and mini-figures, Jens Nygaard Knudsen: ** The black astronauts were supposed to represent spies. ** The blue astronauts were supposed to represent soldiers/security personal. ** The red astronauts were supposed to represent pilots. ** The white astronauts were supposed to represent explorers. ** The yellow astronauts were supposed to represent scientists. * Classic Spacemen were the first minifigures to have body printings, but they rubbed off easily. * None of these have the notable cracked helmet displayed by Benny in the LEGO Movie, a reference to the easily cracked helmets in the actual LEGO playsets from the late 1970s. * The Yellow Spaceman is not a playable character. They can be discovered, but they cannot be chosen from the Character Customizer nor are their parts available. This is likely due to the fact that the yellow colour is also LEGO "skin colour" and would suggest nudity. *The Red and Yellow Spacemen are female (per their sound files). Gallery Spaceman_(Red_Suit).jpeg|Red Spaceman is scared! Spaceman_(Blue_Suit).jpeg|Sassy Blue Spaceman! Spaceman_(Black_Suit).jpeg|Spaceman stylin' in Black, in front of a Space City. Spaceman_(White_Suit).jpeg|Spaceman in White Spaceman_(Yellow_Suit).jpeg|Yellow Spaceman eating a donut! Category:Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:DLC Category:Classic Space Category:Female Characters